


BP JD random encounters

by TransformersKing



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff and Crack, Other, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: Just alot of random encounters in each chapter I make. Feel free to ask any prompt you want to make it can be a ship, friendship, family relationship. Anything really





	BP JD random encounters

Gunmax: since I'mkm the onlyh on who speaks fluent English here I will be controlling this.

Drill boy: who put you in charge?!.

Gunmax: trust me kid if you were in charge you wouldn't make any sense to the humans out there.

Deckerd: I'm just confused why doesn't boss just do this part.

Yuuta: and I'm going to.

Gunmax: you guys didn't even give me a chance to speak!.

Dumspon: because all you did was say "I'm the only one who speaks fluent English".

Mccrane: this is literly the whole story!

Gunmax: who told you to pop in the chapter?.

Dumson: I have one question why is that we are all talking into a typing techno thing but we are not talking in person?

Everyone: ....uhh

TFK#transformersKing: that's it. It's done!

Everyone: WHAT'S DONE?

TFK: the chapter.

Deckard: so this is a chapter and what we are saying is being typed up... And is beijng posted up online so other humans can see.

TFK: I need to make you more hype in these chapters. You will bore all the people watching


End file.
